DoctorWho: DoctorXReader
by TheEliteAngel
Summary: You are in your last year of HighSchool. You are bullied heavily and are just in major need of a friend. Upon going to the bathroom after a episode of bullying to collect yourself you hear...a strange noise...The TARDIS? You soon meet The Doctor and are swept away with him. Will this be the worst or best decision of your life? You decide!
1. Chapter 1

**Doctor X Reader**

 **Chapter #1:**

It started off like any normal day. School, and you dreaded it. Normally you wouldn't mind it, but there was a new kid in the school, and he was brutal! For some reason he likes to target you and you only, even though you have done nothing to him. He has threatened your friends and have turned them against you. He has turned the whole school against you, actually. You don't know why he does this, all you know is that you hate him with all of your heart.

Lucky for you, you are in your last year of HighSchool, so next year you don't even have to see him. This at least gives you some will to keep trying.

You ride to school on your bus, sitting alone since you have no desire to sit with the snots who hurt you so. You listen to inspirational music to keep you from crying. Those on your bus that you used to be friends with now ignore you after that bully spread rumors around about you. That you "slept with all the guys" that you "were a slut and a player". Even though you've never even touched a guy in your life. You're innocent.

You finally get to school after a bus ride of music and a bitch sitting behind you pulling some of your hairs out. You are now ready to take on another day. You walk through the halls, avoiding everyone's mean stares. You know they have to stop at some point. You go to sit down at your desk, not noticing that some kid purposefully spilt milk in your chair. You sit in it and hear everybody laugh.

In embarrassment you jump up, your butt is soaked and it looks as if you peed yourself, which only makes the antagonists laugh harder. Holding back tears you run out of the room to the bathroom to clean up.

You spend longer in the bathroom than you intended, but you liked it in your little stall, it was quiet, peaceful. Your clothes begin to dry, and your moods begin to grow brighter again, and that's when you hear it. Like a quiet, low, grinding noise.

You stand up, curious. It was unlike any sound you have ever heard before, and it was getting louder. You quickly dress yourself back up and walk out of your stall, looking around confused. It definitely wasn't coming from in the bathroom, so you walk out of it.

You are relieved to see that the halls are empty, so you can try and find the source of the noise in peace. You look around and try to locate where the noise can be coming from. You conclude that when you walk in the direction of the stairwell it gets louder.

It continues to get louder. You open the doors to the stairwell in your curiosity. You feel a gust of wind on your face and you shut your eyes as a bright light shines in your eyes. _What IS that?_ You think to yourself as the noise begins to die down.

You open your eyes.

In front of you is now a giant, blue, police-call box. Your eyes are wide. Was this some kind of joke. This box certainly was not here this morning. You would know. You walked up these stairs earlier. So what was it? Was it not there when you just entered the stairwell also? After some thinking you realized that it wasn't there. The box just appeared. _Am I dreaming?_

You begin to circle to box. It is pretty big. There was no way someone could have lugged it up all of those stairs in just a blink of an eye, so how did it get there?

The opening of a door drove your attention back to the front of the box. A tall man (Your choice of what Doctor) steps out of the box. He is dressed in a nice suit, and his eyes fall on you, he seemed friendly. He had a smile on his face, but still, his random appearance frightened you, so you backed away nervously.

"Awww, no need to be so nervous. I'm not going to hurt you!" He said, holding out his hand. "Hi! I'm The Doctor."

Your head was spinning. Who WAS this man, and why was he here? You mother had warned you to never talk to strangers, but for some odd reason you felt safe with this man. So, looking up to his tall appearance with his (Your Doctors e/c) eyes, and (his h/l/c), he seemed like a pretty clean man. He conducted himself responsibly. So you decided he was safe to talk to. "Doctor Who?" You asked.


	2. Chapter 2

_(Last Chapter Ending)_

Your head was spinning. Who WAS this man, and why was he here? Your mother had warned you to never talk to strangers, but for some odd reason you felt safe with this man. So, looking up to his tall appearance with his (Your Doctors e/c) eyes, and (his h/l/c), he seemed like a pretty clean man. He conducted himself responsibly. So you decided he was safe to talk to. "Doctor Who?" You asked.

 _(This Chapter)_

You watched The Doctor's face scrunch up at your question. It was almost like he was slapped in the face, and it hurt. That or he smelled something really putrid.

"Sir….Sorry…..The Doctor…" You pause, awkwardly. "Doctor…?"

"It's just The Doctor. Nothing more. Nothing less." He said. Gazing down at you.

"Don't you have a last name?" You dared to ask, and watched his face fall.

"I prefer The Doctor."

"Okay…..The Doctor. Got it…." I said. "What are you even doing here anyway? Is that your phone box?"

His eyes suddenly lit up at your question, almost as if he was excited to answer that. You couldn't figure out why, it was just a blue phone box. "This? Now this isn't an ordinary phone box!" He chuckled.

You looked at it again. It clearly looked like a phone box to you. Especially since it said; " **Police Public Call Box** " as a header above the doors. _This man must be crazy!_ You thought, gazing at how small the box was on the outside. _And how the hell did he fit in that?!_ You began to circle it in wonder, trying to see what made it so different from a regular call box. It was old, you knew that, and very…...British. You knew these weren't used anymore. So how did he manage to get his hands on it? From the wear and tear on the outside of it, you felt it belonged in a museum. "If it's not an ordinary call box as you say, then what is it?" You asked.

The Doctor smiled. He even chuckled a bit. Was he laughing at you? You couldn't tell, but his eyes were lit up with excitement. "It's a TARDIS. Well, it's My TARDIS. TARDIS means " _Time And Relative Dimensions In Space."_ Basically…..Well…..I can show you!" He opened the doors to the box. "Come. Step inside."

You stared at him. _He must be crazy!_ You thought, _Yet why am I so apt to trust him?_

He held the doors open, expectantly. "Well? Are you going to come in? Don't be shy. I swear it's safe!" His smile grew wider on his face, and you could tell it was a genuine smile.

 _Eh? What's the use, I'm sure it's fine. What's the hurt in it?_ So you entered the TARDIS expectantly. You just expected to smack into the back of the box, but what you did find blew your mind. It was bigger on the inside. Much bigger. There was a railing and a pathway from the door leading up to what seemed like the center of a huge dome. There was what looked to be a control panel in the the middle with a large, glass tube rising out of it into the ceiling. There looked to be some sort of flowing, blue energy running up through the glass tube. The tube itself lit up the entire place. There was a railing all around the control center, and what seemed to be like staircases that led off of the control center to yet more rooms.

The walls were a golden color with what, to you, looked to be circular lights in them. There were wires dangling from the ceiling, and, above the control center, facing the door, was a huge computer. Or monitor. Blue lights of energy in the floor that were covered by glass lit the place even more in a bluish hue.

There was a spinny chair in which The Doctor sat in, facing you and watching your reaction in amusement.

You turned to face him, your face pale, and sweat pooled around your temples. "I-Impossible." You breathed.

The Doctor laughed. "Everyone always says that!" He stood up, circling the control panel, a smile on his face. "Do you want to know what it does?"

You looked at him, still in a daze. _Am I dreaming?_ You thought. This was already crazy enough, so you looked at him and nodded, thinking; _what could be so bad?_

The Doctor smiled some more. "Alright. What would you say if I told you this baby could travel through all of time and space? What if I told you that it can take you to any given place in the entire universe at any given time of your choice?"

You laughed a bit. This was just getting weirder and weirder. A strange man, appearing on your school steps in a blue box that he called a TARDIS. He called himself The Doctor, which to you, was even weirder since he didn't have a last name. Or, at least from what you knew. Then you went inside to find this TARDIS was bigger on the inside…...Your mind was racing. "So. You're trying to tell me this machine is basically a time machine?"

The Doctor looked proud of himself. "Yep!"

"Impossible!" You simply stated.

The Doctor smiled at you again. "Oh! Nothing is impossible! Hold on to the railing! We are going for a ride!" He raced over to the control panel and began pressing a large variety of buttons and flicking a large variety of levers. His smile only grew bigger as the TARDIS jerked under your feet and the loud grinding noise you heard earlier sounded again in your ears.

You held on to the railing as you were thrown forward, a huge gust of wind blew against your face. Your (h/l/c) flew behind you and the blue light of the control center shown brighter on your face. _What the hell is happening?!_ You thought to yourself as the TARDIS jerked more underneath you and the grinding sound grew louder. The computer screen shown a lot of swirls and stars on it, and you were confused. You shut your eyes as it began to frighten you.

"Oh come on! Don't shut your eyes! Watch the computer screen!" You heard The Doctor yell to you.

You opened your eyes, trusting him. You watched the stars some more, and after a while they started to get mesmerizing, and then suddenly, there was another hard jerk. The grinding noise stopped and the TARDIS felt like it was grounded again. The computer monitor grew fuzzy, and then, just like that a new image formed upon it.

It seemed to be a meadow, but something was out of place. A bit far out in the meadow there looked to be a large, towering, stone castle. There were towers arching off of it that seemed to tower into the clouds. There were flags and banners draping off of windows and sticking off of the towers. There was one design on each and every single banner. It was what seemed to be a growling cat's head with claw marks going over and and under it.

There were also men on horses riding up a path leading to the castle. Upon looking closer at the men, you concluded that each and every one of them wore metal armor. The men in the lead of the group wore armor painted red. You knew they were important because they also had huge feathers sticking out of their helmets. The men behind them were less important and wore green painted armor. They all carried old-looking weapons. There were swords and battle-axes. Bows and maces. These men did not look like a force to be reckoned with.

It all seemed so old, so ancient, and you instantly wished you were out there too, galloping into the castle with them. You pulled your eyes away and looked up to The Doctor. "So. What is that?"

The Doctor smiled, noticing your interest. "Well," his eyes widened and he looked down to you! "ACH! I let you into my TARDIS and I don't even know your name!"

You stared at him. Surprised at his random outburst. "M-My name is (y/n)!" You stammered.

He smiled. "Such a lovely name." Then he looked up at the computer monitor. "Well, (y/n), what is on that monitor is actually what is happening outside the TARDIS doors. Welcome to England, all the way back to the Dark Ages!" He looked proud of himself.

Your eyes widen and you gaze back up to the monitor, watching the men ride into the castle now. "No! You're joking!" You begin to get excited. You feel as if he is playing a prank on you, however you also believe him. "You can't be serious! Really?!" You run to the TARDIS doors as he watches you in amusement. You pause by the doors and look back at him, excitement and fear behind your eyes.

He smiles. "Well? What are you waiting for? Go outside!"

In your excitement, you leave all second thoughts behind and open the doors, light from outside shining into the TARDIS and into your eyes. You step outside, the light completely engulfing you, and The Doctor follows short behind you.


End file.
